


To, co ci zabrałem: to, co zabrano mi

by niebieskameliska



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Established Relationship, Gen, Gen Work, M/M, Past Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira - Freeform, Polski | Polish, Post-Canon, Relationship Study, Royal True Ending (Persona 5), Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niebieskameliska/pseuds/niebieskameliska
Summary: Akechiznówpowrócił z martwych. Yusukeznówzarwał noc, żeby malować. Akira serio nie wie, jak z nimi wytrzymać bez zwariowania.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 4





	To, co ci zabrałem: to, co zabrano mi

**Author's Note:**

>   * **dodatkowe ostrzeżenia w notkach końcowych**
> 


Pomimo faktu, że pierwsze dziś zajęcia są dopiero o dziewiątej rano, Akira budzi się parę minut po szóstej. Przez chwilę pozostaje nieruchomy, mając nadzieję, że sen powróci, lecz – nie, nic z tego. Ciężko westchnąwszy, otwiera oczy, sięga po telefon i zmusza się do wstania. Świetny początek dnia, Akira myśli z przekąsem, rozglądając się po sypialni. Na dodatek obudził się sam. Typowe. Teraz tylko kwestia ustalić, czy Yusuke  _ znowu _ zapomniał o śnie, czy wena go porwała w środku nocy. 

Ale najpierw –  _ kofeina.  _ Starając się nie zasnąć na stojąco, Akira przyrządza dwie filiżanki kawy i, gdy ta się parzy, spogląda w stronę studia-ukośnik-biura. Cóż. Tak wyszukana nazwa nie do końca oddaje naturę ich pokoju gościnnego, czyli przestrzeni pięć na pięć metrów, zajętej kilkoma sztalugami, biurkiem, starą sofą i regałem zawalonym książkami zebranymi przez ostatnie kilka lat. Jako że okno nie zawsze nie chciało się otworzyć, powietrze wewnątrz zwykle było ciężkie od zapachu farb i rozcieńczalników. Rzecz jasna, Yusuke zazwyczaj tego nie zauważał i potem narzekał na ból głowy. 

— Jezu, to przestań ćpać akryle — powiedziała Futaba, gdy o tym usłyszała. Ona i Sumire wpadły wtedy na obiad, co skończyło się pozowaniem do rysunku. — Bądź jak ja, przerzuć się na depresję.

Yusuke tylko popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem znad krawędzi szkicownika.

— Przecież już ją mam.

Sumire przewróciła oczami i spojrzała na Akirę znacząco. Ten pokiwał głową.  _ Norma,  _ powiedział bezgłośnie i nalał jej więcej wina.

Lecz jest za wcześnie na alkohol. Akira wrzuca zaparzacz do zlewu i bierze łyk kawy, nim kieruje się w stronę studia, druga filiżanka w dłoni, ciekaw, co tam zastanie. Pejzaż? Portret? Płótno zachlapane farbami tworzącymi dziwne kształty i kombinacje, co ponoć też jest sztuką? Urok mieszkania z artystą opętanym przez wenę i popieprzone pomysły. Ponoć ten cały Pollock tworzył przy użyciu patyków i strzykawek, zatem kto wie, czy i Yusuke nie zacznie szukać przyrządów po śmietnikach. Wtedy by sąsiedzi padli! Już się dziwili co poniektórzy, czemu to ta dwójka uroczych chłopców z parteru tak często okazuje sobie czułość, mniej lub bardziej widocznie.

(Akira przypomina sobie tamten  _ incydent  _ w windzie. Akira szybko zaczyna myśleć o czymś innym.)

Wewnątrz studia – tak, jest tam Yusuke. Siedzi na podłodze, w miarę prosto, i od razu spogląda na Akirę. Na Akirę pada spojrzenie też innej osoby.

Akechi.

— Ty sukinsynie — Akira mówi, niemalże czule, i również osuwa się na podłogę. — A jednak.

— Zgadza się. Przeżyłem. Ann wie od niemalże dwóch lat — Akechi mówi rzeczowo. Patrzy Akirze prosto w oczy. Wyzywająco. Prowokując go do oddania ataku – tak jak w Mementos czy statku Shido.  _ Sukinsyn. _

— Ja wiem — dodaje Yusuke — od miesiąca. Trudno mi było utrzymać tę tajemnicę, zatem dlatego dostałem tę wiadomość stosunkowo późno. 

— Tak jak i Sakura. Stwierdziłem, iż dziś rano to dobry moment, by poinformować także ciebie. — Akechi wzrusza ramionami. Wciąż zdaje się nieporuszony, lecz – Akira go zna.

Po tylu latach, wciąż go zna. Miał czas przemyśleć każdą ich rozmowę, każdy gest, każdy moment, na spokojnie przeanalizować i – wyobrażać sobie, czemu stało się to, co się stało. I, cholera, ten czas wykorzystał. 

— Tak trudno było ci powiedzieć? — Akira pyta, od razu wiedząc, że odpowiedź mu się nie spodoba.

— Po tym, jak całkowicie zniszczyłeś moje pojęcie świata, moje przeznaczenie, mój wizerunek? — Akechi piorunuje go wzrokiem, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. — Domyśl się, Kurusu.

Bingo. Akira wzdycha i poprawia pozycję, czując, że drętwieje mu stopa. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że wciąż trzyma kawę dla Yusuke, zatem wyciąga się, by mu ją podać. Yusuke przyjmuje filiżankę z uśmiechem i skinieniem głową. Włosy ma wciąż spięte – i to dość niechlujnie. Plus te plamy farby na palcach... Jak nic przepracował całą noc. Akira rozgląda się po pokoju i widzi trzy nowe płótna schnące na stoliku. Bingo raz jeszcze! Chryste. 

Goro Akechi siedzi w mieszkaniu, które Akira wynajął z Yusuke, bo chcieli zamieszkać razem, bo czuli się na to gotowi. Ten sam Goro Akechi, który, na kilka dni przed wyprawą po Skarb Sae, w półmroku strychu Leblanc, pochylił się do Akiry, który był w pół słowa, i pocałował go. Akira nie protestował, bynajmniej, wręcz przeciwnie. Nie zmienił jednak decyzji – i Akechi umarł zamiast niego. Akira go opłakał, lecz pozwolił stworzyć sobie życie z Yusuke, który też był chaosem, lecz nie takim, który rozrywa cię na części lub przygniata tonami porwanego wiatrem gipsu i drewna. 

Może właśnie dlatego, choć Akira zna Akechiego na wskroś, nie wie, czego się po nim spodziewać. Na przykład – kolejnego powrotu do życia. Mimo wszystko się tego nie spodziewał, cholera jasna.

Akira rozluźnia się nieco i spogląda na Yusuke, który popija kawę drobnymi łyczkami, jego oczy szeroko otwarte jak u sowy. Pod nimi ma znów gigantyczne wory. Na ten widok Akira uśmiecha się mimowolnie. Czule. Bo, cholera jasna, to wciąż Yusuke. Nawet gdyby i nie był, koniec końców, jedynym wyborem, Akira i tak by go wybrał. A Akechi… Cóż. Można zacząć od początku.

— Zmartwychwstanie po raz drugi? I to tak nudno? Akechi, nie myśl, że twój widok mnie nie cieszy, lecz mógłbyś się postarać o więcej dramatyzmu. 

Słysząc gładko przemycone ciepłe słowa, Akechi przekrzywia głowę; po chwili coś w jego twarzy się rozluźnia, a spierzchnięte wargi na chwilę układają się w niepewny uśmiech.

— Mniej znaczy więcej — odpiera. — Przecież już rozmawialiśmy o minimalizmie – zresztą widzę, że na ścianach tutaj wisi kilka świetnych przykładów.

No tak, obrazy Yusuke. Gdy któreś płótno zbyt mu się podobało, po wystawie zabierał je do domu i odmawiał sprzedać. Póki co, jeszcze nie stracił przez to tak wiele pieniędzy, lecz Akira czuje, że długo to nie potrwa. Co za bajzel.

— Och, dziękuję. — No tak, te słodkie słówka ujęły Yusuke. Akira przewraca oczami, gotów coś wtrącić, lecz ten nie daje mu dojść do słowa. — Mój drogi, czy mógłbyś zrobić jeszcze jedną porcję kawy? Ach. Może dwie, gdyż czuję się nieco słabo.

— Nie ma mowy. Idziesz spać. — Dopijając zawartość swojej filiżanki, Akira unosi się z grymasem, nim spogląda na Akechiego stanowczo. — To nie jest koniec rozmowy.

— Kurusu, wiesz, że jesteś dla mnie interesującym partnerem w konwersacji, zatem nie próbuj kokieterii. 

Cały Yusuke. Cały Akechi. Może się zmienili, może czas trochę ich zmęczył, lecz i wygładził rany. Tak czy siak, obaj wciąż potrafią wywołać u Akiry paskudną migrenę.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
>   * **cw: przelotne wspomnienie alkoholu; przelotne wspomnienie depresji; wspomnienie kanonicznej śmierci postaci**
>   * **komentarze/kudosy mile widziane c:** serio, nie ma to jak serotoninka na widok e-maila od ao3, że jest nowy komentarz :3
>   * czasem sobie siadam i myślę, czy może nie napisać jakiegoś fanfika po polsku, nie tylko tfurczość własna, ale i coś cudzego, ot, żeby pióro rozpisać. i potem nagle mam tysiąc słów do opublikowania. upsik.
>   * chociaż nie jestem fanem akeshu, ta relacja mnie frapuje. widuję czasem fiki, gdzie właśnie jest przeszłe akeshu oraz obecnie shukita (albo i na odwrót), a ich spora część jest naprawdę dobra. głównie ta napisana przez moich znajomków z twittera, którzy są naprawdę zajebiści.
>   * wiem, szok, tekst, którego tytuł nie jest cytatem z jakiejś piosenki (no, ewentualnie wiersza sikena). bywa i tak, moi drodzy, bywa i tak :v
>   * standardowo informuję, że można mnie znaleźć na mediach społecznościowych (twitter/tumblr/ffn) pod @soniagiris c:
> 



End file.
